The Death of Moriarty
by Mycroft's Cake Cabin
Summary: Sherlock Series 4 Sherlock is in grave danger because Moriarty is alive. John knows the only way to stop it to save his best friend. To kill Moriarty which will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 John approached Moriarty slowly and anxiously. He breathed heavily at the thought of what he was about to do. The crime he would commit. The Death of Moriarty.

The beach drew an icy wind from the east whilst the sun was setting gradually. The beach was surrounded by eroded rocks that made the location concealed from the outside world. A good location Moriarty decided to meet, but a perfect way to murder the Consulting Criminal before he would harm his dear best friend Sherlock. This was very far away from London. Not as far away as Afghanistan where he fought and was shot, but it felt further because his loved ones were not beside him. At this moment, he felt alone in the world. He could see Moriarty in the distance slightly blocking the ironically blood coloured sun that was about to set. The waves crashed gracefully against the sand repeatedly which was simultaneously in the rhythm of John's racing heart. John tried to doubt the crime he had to commit but knowing it was his only choice. _Was this right? How would Mary cope?_ Sherlock was in grave danger of Moriarty's existence. Any moment Sherlock could be dead because of Moriarty was still alive. This wasn't only Sherlock. It was Mary and his unborn daughter too. What if John was the one to die this day, and he would never see his family again? He would never even see what his little girl would look like and never see her grow up. John tried to conceal his emotions that he could hardly bear and concentrated what had to be done for the greater good of his family, friends and the entire nation.

Moriarty was wearing his Westwood suit, hands in his pockets and staring at John as he advanced closer to him. They were suddenly face to face with each other. Moriarty smiled. "John…'"he smiled and looked at his feet. "I've been waiting for this a very long time". He looked back up at John with the same smirk. "And what is that?" John questioned slightly taking a step back. "The day in which it all ends, John!" he enthusiastically spun his hands around. "There are many ways a good fairy tale should end. The tragic death. The damsel saved. True loves kiss" he wittedly winked at the last remark, hinting on the relationship of John and Sherlock. John rolled his eyes. "But we both know John that a happy ending is over rated and can go in either direction." he remarked in a more bitter tone. "Any direction?" John asked slowly but quietly taking his gun from his back pocket. Moriarty turned his back from him to look at the setting sun. "Any direction. Yours or mine John. Yours or mine!" he grinned whilst his black tie and blazer swayed in the wind.

The sun finally sunk to the Earth and progressively got darker. This was the time for John to take action. "Then let this story end" John said pointing his gun at Moriarty and cocked it into place. Moriarty laughed and looked over his shoulder. Unexpectedly, 3 red sniper markers appeared on John. One on his head and one on his heart. John panicked and look vigorously were the snipers were aiming at. "Head or Heart John. Your choice" Moriarty beamed. John glared back his enemy. His left fist tensed and his right hand which held the gun was slightly squeezed on the trigger. John stared into Moriarty's eyes through the tears knowing that his life would never be the same with the decision he was about to make. "Both." John whispered. John held both off his hands to the gun and was about to take the shot. "John!" a voiced screamed from behind him. A voice that John could never forget even in the darkest of hours. Sherlock.


	2. Chapter 2

John turned away from Moriarty to see Sherlock running desperately towards him. John was oblivious on what to do. "Sherlock…" he whispered. Sherlock ran faster than what he saw through the times that he'd had known him. John knew it wouldn't take Sherlock himself to deduce something was wrong. Or even more wrong than the situation now. Bullets darted everywhere towards Sherlock luckily missing him. Sherlock threw himself in front of him. "Stop! Please just stop!" he shouted distraughtly. John never saw Sherlock like this, and not that he wanted to or ever again. Possibly he never will when the turn of events this day unravel. Moriarty raised his hand behind him to command the snipers to stop.

Moriarty laughed "Your damsel is here, John!" Sherlock looked where the snipers were located. He paused and looked at John anxiously. "But as Magnussen would put it, pressure point" Moriarty said gleefully. Sherlock looked into the sadness of John's eyes. "Don't do this, John. You have Mary" Sherlock demanded. "No, Sherlock! This is for all of our sakes! Now step out the bloody way!" John yelled trying to push Sherlock aside. Sherlock grabbed his fist quickly and looked him in the eyes. "John…Please". John looked down to the ground and shook his head. He raised his head back at Sherlock. "It's in my debt" John remarked. Sherlock frowned. "Debt? There is no debt John." John grinned. "There had always been a debt with you Sherlock" John signed and took a deep breath. "You are the wisest and greatest man I have ever known" John admitted. Sherlock glanced up at him. He felt like his heart had beaten for the first time but with grief and anguish. Or this was the feeling of his heart breaking knowing John's next and final move. "And it is my honour." John suddenly pushed Sherlock out the way with great force making him fall to the sand. The snipers clicked in unison when John tensed and prepared himself. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. "John!" Sherlock cried scrabbling from the sand. All a sudden, a gun cocked at the back of Sherlock's head. Sherlock froze and all was silent. Sherlock slowly looked to the corner of his eyes and slightly turned. Sherlock stuttered. "Mary…?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mary looked at Sherlock straight in the eyes. As the shooting was about to come ablaze Moriarty interrupt the moment that was supposed to become a blood bath. "Stop!" he said surprising calmly with a mischievous look on his face. "Mary! How nice of you to join us!" Mary felt uneasy and pointed the gun at Moriarty. "Let them go" she pressured. James chucked. "Why should I? I know your little secret!" he beamed. Mary felt uncomfortable and tried to look away. "John stepped forward. "Nothing of her past is not of your concern or ours!" John remarked harshly raising a finger. Moriarty began to circle them carefully and rubbed his chin in thought.

"Mary, remember the time at the swimming pool when you pointed your sniper at John?" John looked at Mary in disbelief. Mary couldn't look at him. Or either of them. "Or the time when I owed Sherlock a fall when and you was one of the snipers aiming at Lestrade?" John ambled . "What's that supposed to mean?" he said furiously but oblivious. Moriarty sarcastically acted shocked. "Didn't you know? If Sherlock never jumped I would have killed everyone he loved. Even you." He raised his eyebrows at John and winked. John couldn't contain his self. He felt angry and and brutally lied to. John couldn't look at Mary nor could she look at him. "Mary, is this true?" he said holding back is betrayed tears. "John…" she started but quickly interrupted. "Is it true!" he roared. It was all silent. Mary bit her lip looking to the ground ashamed. "Yes…"


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal"John didn't say one word but shook his head to the ground. Mary raised her head.  
"I had to." Mary began. "I refused to work for Jim just after the incident with the swimming pool. He had my background story. And was willing to give it to Magnussen." She turned to Jim with hate. "I disobeyed him in which he gave him my past story on my years as an assassin." John turned to Mary in sorrow. Mary looked deep into his eyes. "That information would have sent me to prison for the rest of my life. I didn't have to kill Magnussen." Mary turned to Sherlock and smiled through her sadness. "Sherlock saved us." Sherlock coughed awkwardly startled by the praise. Mary looked back at John. You could tell in her ocean blue eyes the beg of forgiveness. Jim rolled his eyes. "John, am sorry." Mary with grief. Moriarty clapped his hands together which echoed loudly on the rocky bay. "Now then, down to business" Jim leered when snipers suddenly appeared on John. Sherlock scampered towards him in a flash. "John!" he screamed protecting the body of his beloved friend. It seemed like time had slowed down. In any moment it could have been the end for any one of them. Or both. Maybe them leaving this Earth together was for the best. Sherlock looked in the corner of his eye to Mary. He saw her raise her gun and march up to Moriarty. Three shots abruptly fired. Sherlock and John darted their heads towards Jim who crashed to the ground. Sherlock and John closed their eyes. All was heard was a large ringing slowly becoming quieter./p 


End file.
